La Luna de Hugo
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Ella es casi tan prohibida como lo es tu hermana. A los ojos de todos ella es tu prima favorita, sin embargo, existen momentos que deseas olvidar que son familiares para poder besar y recorrer su cuerpo.Esta historia participa en el Reto: Incesto ¿Eres capaz? del Forum El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).


Hola! ayer antes de irme a dormir mi beta me envió el reto,, y me dije que lo subiría apenas pudiera, aquí esta espero que les guste.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías. Esta historia participa_**_el reto: Incesto ¿Eres capaz? Del forum El Escorpion Que Colecciona Rosas (EEQCR)_**

_Agradecimiento a_**_Adrissbdt_**_ quien beteo esta historia… y realmente estoy agradecida de eso, porque fue un archivo de 16 hojas y más de 5000 palabras además ella es shiper del Lily/Lyssader._

_Dedicado a mis __**Scorses **__queridas que cada día que pasa las quiero más, a quienes le guste el Huly, y en forma muy especial a __**Sharon**__,__**Gui,**__**Yat, Veala, NatWizard **__quienes entienden el amor que le tengo a esta pareja.__**  
**_

___Como siempre flash-back en cursivas y pensamientos en cursivas y comillas._

_**No quiero alargarme más, pero lean las notas abajo por favor! Así entenderán muchas cosas de los que hice.**_

* * *

_**La Luna de Hugo**_

Como todo primer domingo del verano, la Familia Wealsey y los amigos de ésta, solía reunirse para compartir un gran almuerzo en La Madriguera para darle la bienvenida a tan calurosa, pero agradable estación. En los almuerzos de la familia Weasley siempre reinaban la alegría y las risas, aunque esa vez sería diferente.

—Familia y amigos— comenzó Hugo.

Todos los presentes de voltearon para ver al pelirrojo de ojos azules.

—Les quiero anunciar que cuando termine el verano me iré un año a Rumania para poder estudiar leyes. Desde hace mucho tiempo he estado ahorrando el dinero que mi Tío George me pagaba por ayudarlo con la tienda.

Los padres del pelirrojo estaban felices por él sin duda y muy orgullosos de lo independiente que había sido desde pequeño.

A Lily, la prima favorita y mejor amiga de Hugo, se le cayó la bandeja de brownies que tenía en sus manos. El tiempo pareció detenerse, y ella miró a su primo incrédula. ¿Por qué se lo había ocultado? Seguro se iría a Rumania con Artemis, chica que ella parecía odiar desde que la conoció.

Lily recogió los brownies con gran rapidez y desapareció lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, se sentía engañada por su primo ¡Como no decirle a ella que se iría! ¡Eran mejores amigos!

Hugo corrió tras la pelirroja de manera desesperada. Sabía que ella se podría sentir dolida, por no habérselo dicho antes, pero si había algo que no le gustaba a Hugo era que su prima favorita llorara, sobre todo si era por su culpa.

—Vamos Lily, ábreme la puerta—rogó Hugo, cuando llegó a la habitación de su tía Ginny en la madriguera.

Lily no movía ni un musculo no quería hablar de él, la última vez que había llorado como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, fue cuando se dio cuenta que su primo era novio de Artemis… Y ella lo comenzaba a amar cada día más.

* * *

_Lily se encontraba caminado con sus amigas en el pueblito de Hogsmeade. Estaba un poco molesta con su primo porque no había podido ir con ella debido que éste había decidido salir con Artemis, quien era amiga de ambos y estaba profundamente enamorada de Hugo. A ella le molestaba demasiado la situación, sentía que en cualquier momento, Artemis le quitaría a su mejor amigo de su lado._

—_¿Lily, y tu novio?— le pregunto Isabella a Lily quien parecía perdida en sus pensamientos._

_Lily suspiró profundamente y arregló su cabello._

—_Termine con Lyssander hace unos 7 días—le respondió a Isabella.— Si no les conté antes fue porque pensé que quizás le pediría volver._

_Isabella y Alice miraron incrédulas a Lily. Muchas chicas deseaban que Lyssander fuera su novio, y muchas habían envidiado a Lily por ser su novia, y ahora ella lo termina sin ni siquiera detenerse a pensarlo más de una vez._

_—Me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de otra persona, y espero poder conquistarlo algún día._

—_¿Lo conocemos?—preguntó Alice._

_Lily asintió._

—_¿Quién es?_

_Lily no respondió solo se sonrojó, no se sentía capaz de decirles a sus amigas que se había enamorado de su primo Hugo, la tratarían de inmoral, de loca, entre otras cosas que no se sentía capaz de soportar_.

—_Me gusta tu primo— le dijo Alice Longbotton sorpresivamente._

_Por el rostro de Lily corrió un sudor frio, esperaba que no se refiera a su primo Hugo, porque él debía ser de ella, aunque no se tratase de un objeto._

_—Ali, Lils tiene muchos primos.—le recordó Isabella.— ¿Quién te gusta? ¿Louis? Recuerda que te dije que él me gustaba a mí_

_Alice puso los ojos en blanco._

_—Si, me has dicho ciento de veces que te gusta Louis, a mí el que me gusta es Hugo –explicó Alice.— Pero, él está muy enamorado de su amiga Artemis._

_Artemis era una chica muggle se cabello moreno, de piel clara y de unos ojos marrones penetrantes que Lily y Hugo habían conocido desde que habían entrado a Hogwarts. Aunque tenía que admitir que a ella no le agradaba mucho porque Artemis siempre estaba tratando de alejar a Hugo de su lado. Él le decía que no fuera paranoica, que él las quería de maneras iguales. ¡Pero Lily quería ser ella a quien quisiera más! _

_Y aunque no se llevaban mal, a la pelirroja le daba celos porque Artemis había quedado en Slytherin junto con su primo._

_Las tres amigas siguieron caminado por el pequeño pueblo y vieron una escena que a Lily le rompió el corazón en miles de pedazos, sintió como su corazón se rompía como su fuera un cristal._

_Él y Artemis se encontraban de pie debajo de un gran árbol, abrazados. Él la rodeaba con los brazos por la cintura y la Slytherin rodeaba su cuello mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su cabello… ¡Y se estaban besando intensamente! _

_¡Ella quería que Hugo la besara así! Ella lo amaba, pero él… Él se había enamorado de esa bruja (como llamaría desde ese momento a Artemis, y no precisamente, por sus genes mágicos)._

* * *

—¡Lily ábreme!

Hugo comenzó a golpear la puerta de manera desesperada.

—Vete Hugo, vete lejos y déjame en paz—le respondía Lily desde la habitación que había sido de su madre.

Hugo harto de la situación movió su varita y abrió la puerta con un sencillo_ alohomora _sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, estaba harto, llevaba un buen rato tratando de que su prima le abriera.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Lily lo miro con odio, quería matarlo. Se sentía herida ¿Cómo no decirle? Seguro la bruja esa lo sabía.

—¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Tienes cara para preguntarme!— le espetó en la cara la pelirroja.— Primero me abandonas por esa bruja en nuestro último año en Hogwarts, ¡y ahora te vas! Seguro que te vas con es bruja a Rumania ¡Sabes que me cae mal!

Hugo rodó los ojos.

—¡Ella es tu amiga! ¡Y mi ex-novia!— le respondió tratando de mantener la compostura.

Cuando Lily escuchó la palabra _"ex-novia"_, sintió esperanzas. Ella lo esperaría e intentaría conquistarlo aunque fuera casi imposible.

—Si me quisieras te quedarías— le dijo Lily, _sintiéndose un poco egoísta._

—Te quiero demasiado Lily y lo sabes, no me hagas escoger.

Lily limpio sus lágrimas pero, fue incapaz de decir algo más. A ella le hubiera gustado que su primo le dijera que se quedaría, que la amaba y que serian muy felices juntos como los cuentos muggles que le había contado su tía Hermione… Que el amor era correspondido y todos vivían felices para siempre.

—Te escribiré Lily en serio que si y volveré por ti, lo prometo— le dijo Hugo y beso una de sus mejillas antes de salir de la habitación.

Y entonces fue cuando Lily se quedo estática y vio como su primo se alejaba de la habitación.

* * *

Al finalizar el verano, todos los miembros de la familia Weasley y los amigos de esta acompañaron al menor de los Weasley Granger a tomar su traslador a Rumania, pero actualmente exista un nuevo sistema para acceder a ellos.

—Solo uno de ustedes podrá acompañar al joven, son las nuevas normas del ministerio—sentencio el viejo mago que se encargaba de los Transportes Mágicos.

Lily se aferró al brazo de Hugo, y sin ser capaz de contenerse comenzó a llorar, no quería que se fuera, pero no podía arruinar sus sueños.

La familia entera aprobó que fuera Lily quien lo acompañará.

Los dos primos caminaron detrás del viejo hombre y Lily no quería soltar a Hugo, sería la última vez que lo tendría cerca.

—Tienen unos minutos para despedirse, no los desaprovechen— les dijo el viejo mago como si supiera los sentimientos de los dos.

Lily se sintió incapaz de hablar. Hugo le pedía a Merlín que ella le dijera que se quedara. Lo deseaba, necesitaba que lo hiciera, él la amaba, la adoraba, era todo lo que él deseaba, pero su cobardía no se lo permitía hacerlo saber a ella.

**"_No me dejes"_ **son las palabras que se quedan atascadas en la garganta de Lily.

Hugo toma el traslador y Lily se voltea ella se siente incapaz de verlo desaparecer frente a ella.

Cuando se voltea nuevamente ve solo al viejo mago que le pide que abandone el lugar, porque el traslador debe ser usado por otra persona.

—¿Lo amas?

Lily no respondió.

Lily comenzó su camino de regreso y se encontró con la persona que menos quería encontrarse.

—Potter

—O'Donnell

Era Artemis. Trato de seguir su paso, pero ella se interpuso en su camino.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba dejando a mi primo, pero no creo que te importe, si terminaste con él.

Artemis la miro con odio.

—Si termine con él, pero porque quería viajar por el mundo—le espetó en la cara.— Y no era justo atarlo a mi.

—Me voy mi familia me espera.

Artemis no se quitaba de su paso.

—¡¿Quieres apartarte?!—Bufo molesta Lily.—

Artemis rodo los ojos.

—¿Dónde se fue?— le pregunto Artemis.

—Deberías saberlo, pero veo que no. Se fue a Rumania— le dijo Lily con malicia.

Sabía que Rumania no estaba en los destinos de la morena, lo que le dio confianza para comentarlo.

* * *

Una vez en Rumania Charlie Weasley se encontraba esperando a su sobrino. Al llegar, lo notó triste.

—¿Estás bien pequeño?

Hugo asintió y abrazo a su tío.

—Gracias por recibirme—le agradeció.

—No tienes porque darlas.

Charlie y Hugo se dirigieron a la casa del primero para que el hijo menor de Ron se pudiera colocar cómodo. Charlie si bien no tenía hijos, tenía hermanos pequeños y Hugo tenía la misma cara que ellos cuando se habían enamorado.

Hugo se instaló rápidamente en la habitación que le proporcionó su tío. De su baúl sacó unas fotos en las cuales salía con sus dos mejores amigas: _**Lily y Artemis.**_ Pero, se dedicó a mirar solo a su prima en la fotografía, aun recordaba el día que se la habían sacado. ¡Cuánto la extrañaba!

"_¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti, Lily?" _

Él había sido novio de Artemis, él la había querido mucho, pero no era Lily ni jamás lo seria.

* * *

_Artemis y Hugo estaban sentados en los jardines de Hogwarts, ella consideraba a Hugo como su mejor amigo, aunque ella sabía que para él, Lily era su mejor amiga._

—_Hugo— comenzó tímidamente Artemis._

—_¿Qué sucede?_

—_¿Dónde está Lily?_

_A Hugo se le apretó el corazón._

—_Me dijo que saldría con un chico, no sé quién es._

_Artemis trato de sonreír, en ese momento Hugo no comprendió el actuar de ella._

_—¿Hugo, si te dijera que me gustas, que me dirías?_

_Hugo la miro confuso. ¿Se le estaba declarando?_

_—¿Te gustó?_

—_No, bueno aun._

* * *

—Perdóname Artemis, jamás quise hacerte sufrir— se dijo a sí mismo.

Hugo se arrojó en su cama con impotencia. Si hubiera sido más valiente y le hubiera dicho a Lily lo que sentía estaría en Londres, y no arrancando como un cobarde.

Sin ser consciente se quedo dormido sobre su cama, se había arrepentido tanto de haberse ido, pero no volvería. Tendría que ser valiente… Sin duda en ese momento le ayudaría mucho haber heredado parte de la valentía que tenía su padre.

A la mañana siguiente salió a conocer Rumania y el lugar donde estudiara ese año, mientras caminaba por el centro, le pareció que éste estaba lleno de mujeres pelirrojas por doquier ¿Por qué todo le recordaba a ella?

Así pasó un mes.

Ese día, Hugo se dirigía a estudiar, cuando una chica morena se abalanzó para abrazarlo.

—Artemis. ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Hugo, mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

Hugo soltó a la chica, y se le quedó mirando. Fue entonces cuando vio la oportunidad de olvidar a su prima. Él quería Artemis y creía que la relación que tuvieron en el último año en Hogwarts podría retomarse, aunque lo mejor sería comenzar como amigos, desde cero.

Él y ella se reunían constantemente desde que se habían encontrado aquel día en el centro de Rumania. Esta vez estaban sentados en un parque del lugar. Artemis se acerco lentamente a Hugo para intentar besarlo, y este no puso objeción y le correspondió felizmente.

Si alguien conociera a Artemis dirían que era igual a su prima Lily, pero era de cabello largo y negro, en lugar de pelirrojo sin duda no era Lily, pero podría llegar amarla.

—Te extrañaba tanto Hugo—se sinceró Artemis, una vez que se separaron.

Hugo un poco embobado y culpable, solo pudo sonreír.

Todas las tardes le escribía una carta su prima contándole de cómo iba evolucionado su vida en Rumania, pero llevaba días sin responderle. Hace unas cuantas cartas atrás, él le había contado que estaba saliendo nuevamente con Artemis, y ambos pensaban que quizás estaba vez si resultaría, y luego de esa carta él dejo de recibir respuesta de ella y una vez más sintió un vacio en su corazón

* * *

Hugo llevaba casi dos semanas encerrado en su habitación. Su tío Charlie no había conseguido que le abriera la puerta, ni "su novia" lo había logrado.

Hugo lo único que sabía era que extrañaba con locura a su prima… La amaba, la necesitaba, era como una droga a la cual él era adicto, y fue cuando se arrepintió de haber estado con Artemis, cuando se arrepintió de haberse ido, sobre todo se arrepentía de no haber podido decirle: _**"Lily, te amo"**_

* * *

_Hugo estaba caminado por uno de los pasillos en Hogwarts iba atrasado a clases, y no era algo que le importara mucho, pero siempre le había gustado ser puntal o al menos llegar antes que acabara la clase._

_El pelirrojo se dirigía a pociones cuando pudo ver dos siluetas que le eran familiares: Lily y Lyssander(su mejor amigo) besándose esa escena le dolió en el alma, sintió que su corazón había estallado en pedazos, y fue en ese momento que él decidió darle una oportunidad a su amiga Artemis. Tenía que olvidar a Lily.  
_

* * *

El tío de Hugo había intentado de todas las formas que Artemis no siguiera yendo a su casa, pero ella hizo un intento más y se apareció dentro de la habitación de Hugo.

—Eso es violación de privacidad—le espeto Hugo en la cara.

La chica rodó lo ojos y se sentó junto a Hugo quien estaba acostado.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Hugo se sentó y no se atrevía a mirar a la chica.

—¡Nada que te importe! ¡Debieras irte!

Artemis puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cómo que nada que me importe? ¿Irme? ¡Estás loco! Tengo derecho a saberlo ¡Soy tu novia!

Hugo miraba a la chica sin el valor de decirle la verdad.

—Extraño a Lily. ¿Estás feliz?

Artemis sintió un vacio en su corazón, como si pudiera predecir lo que ocurriera.

—¿Te gusta Lily?— pregunto la morena apretando los ojos para poder retener las lagrimas que amenazan por salir de sus ojos.

* * *

_Artemis y Hugo iban caminando en búsqueda de Lily, ambos sabían que ella tenía novio y que era el mejor amigo de Hugo, pero él jamás demostró estar molesto por eso._

_Lily estaba siendo abrazada por Lyssander, mientras este último la estaba besando intensamente._

_Artemis pudo ver en el rostro de Hugo una gran tristeza, pero pensaba que era porque Lily no les había contado antes._

* * *

—Si Artemis, la amo desde siempre— le confesó.

Por el rostro de la chica comenzaban a correr lágrimas, todo comenzaba a cuadrar. ¡Nunca la había querido a ella!

—Artemis, yo te quería, yo te quise, pero jamás pude olvidar a Lily, perdóname nunca quise hacerte daño.

La morena respiro pesadamente cerca del pelirrojo.

—Lo sé, Hugo, ella también te ama— le dijo Artemis.

Hugo la miro incrédulo. Quizás él se había equivocado estando con ella siendo que solo la quería y no lo amaba, pero decirle eso era cruel de su parte.

Hugo miro su muñeca y vio una pulsera, la chica noto lo que miraba su ex-novio y antes que pudiera hacer algo añadió:

—Consérvala y vuele a Londres, vuelve por ella. De verdad te ama cuando te viniste a Rumania pude ver como lloraba, porque te habías ido, y lo mucho que me odia porque fui tu novia.

Hugo se estremeció.

— Lo siento mucho Artemis.

Artemis lo beso por última vez, y luego desapareció.

Hugo se levantó, y comenzó arreglar sus cosas para volver a Londres. Tenía que volver pasara lo que pasara necesitaba ver a esa pelirroja que tanto necesitaba, tanto amaba y adoraba.

* * *

Lily una vez más había olvidado las llaves de su departamento, estaba muy sentida y dolida con su primo Hugo, debido que él se había ido y estaba con esa… Con esa mujer que tanto ella odiaba.

Una vez en la puerta de su departamento acerco su varita la cerradura y susurro _"alohomora"_para poder abrirla.

Lo único que quería Lily en ese momento era echarse a llorar. Necesitaba tanto a su primo, pero no le escribiría pues estaba muy dolida. Él le había prometido que jamás la dejaría y la dejo cuando él se fue a Rumanía y para poner peor las cosas, estaba con Artemis.

De pronto entre la oscuridad pudo sentir una presencia masculina en su departamento y se estremeció.

—¿Hugo?

El pelirrojo con el desiluminador de su padre hizo aparecer luz en el departamento de su prima.

Lily lo miró incrédula ¿Hugo de verdad estaba ahí? ¿Cuando había vuelto? ¡Moría por lanzarse abrazarlo! Pero, se contuvo.

—¿Te quedarías así parada?- pregunto Hugo.

Lily enmudeció.

— ¡Lily, porque me dejaste de responder!

Lily seguía sin responder.

—¡Di algo!

Lily seguía sin habla. Tener a Hugo frente a ella después de tanto tiempo la hacía querer abrazarlo, y besarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El pelirrojo se acercó a Lily lo suficiente para ponerla nerviosa.

—¡Dime algo!

Cuando Lily fue consciente que Hugo estaba lo suficientemente cerca, explotó.

—¡Me abandonaste! ¡Rompiste tu promesa!

Hugo miraba a su prima de tal manera que deseaba poder besarla, pero no sería lo correcto, ella era su prima por mucho que él la amara y la deseara.

—Lilu, me dejaste de escribir porque te conté lo de Artemis. ¿Por qué la odias?

Lily comenzó a golpear a su primo en su pecho con sus puños.

—¡Si es verdad la odio! Ella tuvo lo que siempre quise. ¡Te tuvo a ti! Fue tu primera novia... Hugo estoy enamorada de ti hace muchísimo tiempo, por eso termine con Lyss y te iba decir que te quería, pero te vi besándote con esa bruja en Hogsmeade.

Hugo se estremeció de eso había pasado por lo menos casi dos años.

El pelirrojo detuvo los golpes de su prima mediante un abrazo, y le susurro a su oído:

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Lily se acerco más a Hugo. Hugo se acerco más a Lily.

El corazón de Lily latía rápidamente por sentirlo tan cerca de ella, y sentía que sus piernas flaquearían en cualquier momento.

Hugo sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho por la intensidad que latía. Y finalmente el fue el encargado de acortar la distancia entre ellos.

La besó intensamente como ella siempre deseo que la besaran.

Sin ser conscientes de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se besaron aun más, no les importaba nada ni siquiera que fueran familiares, tenían una necesidad de sentirse cerca.

De pronto los dos terminaron cayendo en el sillón más grande del departamento de Lily.

Hugo quien cayó sobre Lily la dejo de besarla para disculparse con ella. Lily lo amenazo que si volvía a dejar de besarla lo mataría.

Hugo entre sus deseos e inexperiencia comenzó a introducir sus manos por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba su prima.

Ella se estremeció al sentir las manos de Hugo tocando su cuerpo, pero llevaba tanto tiempo deseando que él la besara, que no le importaba que tuvieran sexo en ese momento.

El beso de ellos se comenzó a profundizase más y más. Sus lenguas parecían danzar con la del otro, como si siempre se hubieran conocido.

Lily sin ser consciente como lo hizo, pero termino dejando desnudo a su primo de la cintura hacia arriba, y fue en el momento que ella se estremeció y lo aparto de ella violentamente.

Hugo un poco confundido. No entendida nada, para él bastaba con decirle "Hugo, apártate" y no actuar con violencia.

—¿Qué te sucede?— pregunto Hugo tratando de controlar su respiración.

Mientras respiraba el pelirrojo recogió su camiseta y se la coloco, al parecer Lily se estaba arrepintiendo.

Y se quedo parado mirándola y tratando de comprenderla.

—Vienes a mi departamento, entras a el sin mi consentimiento, me besas, tratas que tengamos sexo y tienes la marca de esa bruja, ¡De Artemis!—le grito Lily, cuando estuvo de pie y lo suficiente cerca de él.

Hugo se estremeció y miro su muñeca.

—¿Lo dices por esto?—le dijo Hugo señalando con dedo índice de su mano izquierda su otra mano donde estaba la pulsera.

Lily asintió molesta. Se sentía ofendida. ¿Y quién no?

—Artemis me la dio el primer día que nos vimos en Rumania.

Lily estaba roja, pero de furia.

—No me interesa tus experiencias de ningún tipo con ella.

La frase de Lily tenía un doble sentido, que su primo noto.

—Lily, estoy enamorado de ti, desde que salías con Lyssander. Siempre fue así, pero nunca te diste cuenta ¡Ni siquiera sabes que me dolía verte con mi mejor amigo! Y comencé a salir con Artemis porque ella me recordaba a ti, son muy parecidas y cuando la vi en Rumania pensé que por fin podría olvidarte, pero me dejaste de escribir y me di cuenta que aun estaba enamorado de ti ¡Y Artemis lo sabe! Esta pulsera me la dio el mismo día que nos rencontramos, y quise devolvérsela cuando me devolví por ti... y ella me pidió que me la quedará, porque según ella me daría suerte, porque ella la usaba cuando salíamos en Hogwarts y el día que nos besamos en Hogsmeade la usaba y fue el día que se cumplió sueño, y cuando le conté que estaba enamorado de ti, me la dio para tener suerte.

Lily se sentía incapaz de hablar.

—Ella me dio el valor para volver, ella me dijo que me amabas.

Lily sentía que por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas de emoción y de incredulidad.

—¿De verdad?

—Que si Lily— le dijo Hugo.

La pelirroja se lanzo a los brazos de su primo, y este se aferro a ella como si su vida dependiera de eso.

—Lily—susurraba Hugo al oído de su prima.

Lily parecía estar entregada al pelirrojo.

—Y Lily, si te deja tranquila y te hace sentir mejor nunca he tenido sexo con ninguna chica…. Y... y… y.. Si lo tuviera me encantaría fue fuera contigo.

Lily se puso de todos los colores existentes y miró a su primo.

—Tienes una capacidad innata de arruinar todos los momentos románticos ¿Eh?, pero es lindo saberlo.

Hugo la volvió a besar, ella le correspondió sabían que estaba mal, que seguro sería una locura, pero ellos se amaban y debían enfrentar a su familia.

—¿Hugo, que pasara con nosotros?—le preguntó Lily a Hugo cuando se separaron.

—¿Nos sentamos?—sugirió Hugo, señalando el sillón donde hace un momento se habían besado intensamente.

Lily y Hugo se sentaron en el sillón, y la chica de apoyo en él. Con Hugo siempre se había sentido cómoda, y ahora las cosas serian mucho mejor.

—Supongo que primos precisamente no somos—explico Hugo.—después de lo paso hoy está claro que nos queremos más de lo que deberíamos.

Lily rodó los ojos. A veces su primo era demasiado predecible y solía decir muchas cosas que eran obvias.

—¿Hugo, me pedirás que sea tu novia o me harás rogarte?

Hugo rio con ganas. Sabía lo que quería su prima, pero quería hacerla sufrir un poco más.

El pelirrojo se levanto y se puso frente a donde Lily estaba sentada.

—Lily, mi prima favorita, la chica más dulce, tierna y adorable que he conocido en mi vida… ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia? ¿De ser la mujer que este toda mi vida a mi lado?

Lily ahogó un grito, se levantó del sillón y lo besó intensamente.

—¡Uau!

Fue lo único que Hugo pudo decir después de semejante beso que le dio su prima.

—Me encantaría ser tu novia, la mujer de tu vida, todo.

Los dos se volvieron a sentar en el sillón, se acomodaron, y Lily antes de apoyarse en su primo puso una película para disfrutar la compañía que él le ofrecía.

Hugo comenzó a tocar el cabello de Lily solo para llamar su atención y poder besarla nuevamente.

Mientras ellos se besaban, la puerta del departamento de la pelirroja se abría, y por ella entraban la madre de Lily.

* * *

—¡Hugo! ¡Lily!— los llamo Ginny sorprendida.

Lily y Hugo se separaron a regañadientes, y miraron a Ginevra Potter

—Volví madrina— le dijo Hugo, quien sentía arder sus mejillas.

Ginny se acerco a abrazar a su ahijado.

Hugo se sentía nervioso, la madre de su nueva novia y prima los había atrapado besándose, al menos había sido en ese estado y no en otro.

—¿Desde cuándo salen?

Lily suspiro profundamente.

—Desde hoy.

—Yo pensaba que salían desde antes— les dijo Ginny torciendo la boca, y se sentó en la mesita de centro para poder quedar frente a la pareja.

—Me alegro que hayas vuelto Hugo, y creo saber el motivo de tu regreso.

Hugo se sonrojó.

—Si, volví por Lily… me di cuenta que nunca la podría olvidar…

Ginny sonrió.

—Se que debe ser raro para usted madrina, pero nos queremos—se excuso Hugo.

Lily miraba a su madre y a Hugo de manera intermitente.

—Se notaba que acabarían juntos.—les dijo sabiamente la señora Potter.— Creo que solo Harry y Ron no lo han notado ¿Vienen a la Madriguera?

Los dos chicos asintieron, y salieron tras la señora Potter del departamento de Lily.

Una vez en la Madriguera la nueva pareja entro con mucha confianza, ambos se sentían demasiado felices, que nada podría arruinar esa felicidad.

Hermione levanto la vista, y vio llegar a su hijo prodigo, y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo.

—¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Por qué no avisaste? ¡Ron, tus sabias de esto!—hablaba rápidamente Hermione.

Hermione no vio el detalle que su hijo y su sobrina venían cogidos de las manos con la emoción de volver a verlo le paso desapercibido.

—Regrese hoy, tío Charlie no se hizo problemas.

* * *

_Hugo salió de la habitación que llevaba casi dos semanas encerrado, y fue en búsqueda de su tío._

—_Tío Charlie ¿Podemos hablar?_

_Charlie dejo de leer el diario y observo a su sobrino._

_—Si podemos, me alegro que hayas decidido salir de tu prisión._

_Hugo se sentó frente a su tío._

_—Volveré a Londres—anuncio Hugo._

_Charlie bebió un sorbo de su café._

_—Pequeño, que hayas terminado con tu novia no quiere decir, que debas irte del país—le aconsejo Charlie._

_—No me voy por eso, me voy porque en Londres está la mujer que amo._

_—Me estas confundido Hugo, Artemis no había sido tu novia en Londres y ahora se habían rencontrado…. ¿Ella no es?_

_—No tío, estoy enamorado de Lily— se sincero Hugo._

_Charlie le deseo la mejor de las suertes a Hugo con Lily, su tío sabía que quizás no era lo mejor enamorarse de una prima, pero debía amarla mucho para tener el valor de decirlo._

* * *

Hugo junto a su novia y su madre se acercaron a la mesa que estaban preparando para almorzar como cada domingo, en ella estaban todos debido que sus primos habían terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts.

—Volví, porque los extrañaba mucho a todos—comenzó Hugo.— Sobre todo a ti, Lily.

La pelirroja se sonrojo. Sabía lo que diría.

—Si me fui, fue por cobarde. Me sentí incapaz de controlar mis sentimientos, y pensé que alejarme de todo me aclararía más las cosas, pero no. Solo me confirmo lo obvio, que amo a esta mujer— término diciendo Hugo abrazando a Lily.

La familia de ambos miraba a los dos menores como se abrazaban y se miraban con deseo, con amor, con esa necesidad de sentirse cerca, y en ese mismo momento supieron que no había vuelta atrás.

Los dos eran conscientes que estaban frente a la familia de ambos, pero unieron tímidamente sus labios nada comparado con los besos que se habían dado en el departamento de Lily.

Hugo y Lily pensaron que todo el mundo le diría lo que ellos ya sabían, pero sucedió todo lo contrario, algunos sonreían con clara felicidad, otros con complicidad. Harry y Ron se miraban incrédulos, sin duda era algo que ninguno se esperaba.

—Ron, Harry, creo que alguien me debe un galeón— comenzó George.

Angelina rodó los ojos y miro a su esposo con desaprobación.

— ¿Y dónde está la comida? ¡Tenemos mucho que celebrar!—anunció la Abuela Molly.

A todos les sorprendió que ella estuviera sugiriendo que celebraran.

Pero Molly estaba feliz porque Hugo había vuelto y además le había devuelto la sonrisa de su nieta menor, y si Hugo era el culpable de eso, estaba bien. Aunque ellos ahora fueran novios, y fuera moralmente inaceptable, ver a sus dos nietos con sonrisas enormes en sus rostros no tenía precio. Estaba segura que ellos se irían a vivir juntos, se casarían, tendrían un lindo hogar y una linda familia… Porque después de todo, ella veía a Arthur y a ella reflejados en la pequeña pareja.

Hugo al ver que no se había armado un escándalo de los monumentales que se armaban en su familia, besó nuevamente a Lily y estaba vez fue mucho más intenso que el anterior.

Después de todo lo único que importaba, era que: Hugo quería a Lily. Que Lily quería a Hugo, y que fueran primos era solo un detalle que tendrían que tratar de sobrellevar durante toda su vida.

**_Fin_**

* * *

_**N/A: **__¿Muy largo? ¿Muy intenso? ¿Por qué no me cuentan? lo que sigue no es necesario que lo lean, pero me gustaría que lo hicieran _

_Cosas varias que quiero aclarar, primero que todo no puse si clasificarlo __**T **__o __**M**__, de momento lo dejare en T, si alguien piensa que deba ser M que me lo notifique y estaré agradecida._

_Ahora el titulo ¿Estuvo confuso? Supongo que si __**"La Luna de Hugo" **__hace referencia a las dos chicas, es decir a Artemis y a Lily debido que quería que ambas chicas llevaran "La Luna" en sus nombres… ¿Artemis?¿Luna? No veo la lógica Bella , se que tendrán ese razonamiento, y ahora se los explico en detalle:_

_Artemis según lo que estuve investigando, ella era considerada en la mitología griega clásica como la Diosa de la_

_**Luna,** y la pelirroja como todos ya lo sabemos se llama Lily **Luna**, de ahí nace el titulo de la historia._

_El parecido entre Artemis y Lily fue apropósito, ya que ellas vendrían a ser como némesis debido que son como amigas-enmigas, que lo único que tienen en común es Hugo._

_Desiluminador no tiene mucha explicación, pero tenía unas ganas enormes de utilizarlo en una historia, y esta me pareció lo ideal._

_Que Hugo le contara a Charlie que se devolvía por Lily, fue una forma que tuve de "remediar" la cobardía de Hugo durante la mayoría de la historia._

_Espero que hayan comprendido cuando menciono lo de "doble sentido" tiene una una connotación algo sexual debido que Lily le dice que no le interesa ningún tipo de experiencia que tenga Hugo con Artemis, y eso incluye las más inocentes y las más subidas de tono. _

_Y que Ginny supiera simplemente, es porque es Ginny aunque ella no lo demuestre es una chica muy creativa e inteligente, y suele enterarse de todo antes que el resto._

_Y que Molly lo tomara tan bien creo que quedo bien explicado en el FF y además no quería terminar con dramas el FF._

_La verdad no se si participe con otra historia…porque esta quedo muy larga…esta…_

_En fin lo de siempre..._

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_¿Reviews?¿Tomates? __¿Algo?_**

_**¡Review plis!**_

_**PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina.**_

_**PD2:Voten por mi!**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**¡Nos leeeeeemos!**_

_**Bella Valentía**_


End file.
